


Complejo de Edipo

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	Complejo de Edipo

 

　　 “拉莫斯生了个崽!”

　　皇马队长模糊的大肚照衬得马卡报头版大标题旁的倒叹号越发鲜红。

　　无论你有没有看错，他确实在没有任何公开alpha伴侣的情况下，怀胎十月并生下了一个棕发蓝眼的小婴孩儿。

　　俱乐部上下，但凡有些阅历的球员都知晓孩子的另一个父亲是谁。而他们选择保持沉默，并在媒体的逼问下闭口不言。对这位立下赫赫战功的队长来说，他们的缄默或许是最好的保护和尊重。

　　“我认为我们不该太关注球员的私生活。”代理队长马塞洛直视镜头，“提高成绩才是当下最该消耗精力的地方。”

　　那些作为预备替补的年轻人不会获得知情权，他们只需专注于保持竞技状态，糟糕事轮不到小朋友来操心。即便如此，训练场上久违的身影还是让男孩们兴奋得聚拢成一周，热烈地同他拥抱亲吻。

　　阿森西奥是他们中最为拉莫斯的回归感到高兴的一个，他只是一如往常的不愿意表露出来，仅仅躲在一旁望着男人微笑。距离感和年龄差一直是他们平等交流的障碍，谁又希望从憧憬对象那里得到的尽是些长辈的说教呢？

　　他自小就是个懂事谦逊的男孩，长于收敛锋芒又擅于抓住机会。这使阿森西奥无论在家乡马洛卡还是国青队，都有幸体会过队长袖标承载的重量。而拉莫斯对他表露出的赞赏和关注，多少都让男孩心里生出些不同的向往。

　　他的队长看起来变化不大，抑制贴盖了很久的纹身也重见天日。不过，如果他没看错的话，男人的胸围是长了一圈么？阿森西奥装作不经意，描摹他外套下若隐若现的腰腹。

　　拉莫斯觉察到男孩毫不掩饰的视线，他笑起来，招手让他坐到身边。

　　“看什么呢？”男人露出一个疲惫的微笑，他揉了把男孩的头发，手心捏上他汗湿的后颈。

　　他在看什么呢，拉莫斯产后复健做的不错，只是脸部轮廓略显圆润，小腹还没塑造出清晰的腹肌线条。男孩迎上他的视线，这个毫无防备、衣襟大敞的拉莫斯，同空旷的更衣室一起，赋予他一个攻城略地的绝好机会。

　　 “看到您真好。”阿森西奥倾身将男人压在衣柜上，鼻腔盈满omega身上若有若无的奶香。他的崽子该是还没满月。男孩儿瘦长的右手捏上拉莫斯鼓胀的胸部，运动背心随即被一小股涌出的奶水沾湿。

　　“你……！”男人泄了力，他清楚自己目前的体力状况抵不过一个年轻气盛的青年，象征性的挣扎在对方看来更像是在寻找舒服的角度。

　　“……收点力小子，”他偏过头对上阿森西奥的耳廓，“我还要回去给米兰喂奶。”男人默许了这次没来由的合奸，敞开腿给阿森西奥腾了个更方便活动的位置。

　　他的后穴距离上次吞下阴茎至少过去了5个月，从年轻的alpha推门的后一刻起，那片松软的沼泽就不断泌出水液。拉莫斯在男孩的亲吻下发出断续而无意义的呻吟，他乳房胀痛，内裤湿到陷进臀缝。

　　“……别磨蹭了！”男人渴得要命，勾住男孩的脖颈索求关注，又摆动屁股磨蹭他短裤下支起的帐篷。

　　阿森西奥将衣料下摆堪堪推过他的胸膛，张口吸吮那团隆起的软肉。“您多久没被操过了？”他含糊的问道，手指伸进拉莫斯潮湿的股间，将他仅存的遮挡物褪下。

　　“别管你不该管的事情……”拉莫斯勾起自己的膝盖倒在长凳上，穴口涌出几波浓稠的淫水，浇湿阿森西奥翘起的阴茎。

　　插入之后，男孩的嘴就没从他乳头上离开过。咽不下的奶水被他随口吐在拉莫斯光亮饱满的胸口，再用手抹开。低叫惊喘同湿黏的体液拍击唱和，男人很快就达到第一波高潮。

　　阿森西奥趴在他身上亲吻他红肿的奶头，阴茎被温床一张一弛的伺候着，嘴上又忍不住去调笑他。“这顿晚餐过后我该叫您妈咪么？”说完又去抓捏右侧鼓胀的乳房，致使奶水喷出乳孔溅上他脸侧。

　　拉莫斯说不出话，甚至羞于瞧他鼻梁上的湿迹，他充满母性本能的内腔却被这个称呼撩拨得发烫，肌肉不断收缩，催促男孩操进深处播种。

　　男孩用舌尖恶意摩擦他不停泌乳的奶头，留给男人刺痒的快感。阿森西奥并不着急，双手从胸口游弋到腿根，被臀尖惊人的潮湿吸附。他低头观察“妈咪”爽到失神的双眼和漫出嘴角的唾液，还没来得及发表感言，又被他揽住后脑压上胸膛。

　　“……快动”

　　阿森西奥在这温柔的劫持下加速摆动腰胯，龟头渐渐凑近发热出水的源头。他用指尖抹边蹭进拉莫斯的肉穴，生产带给他的拉伸明显还没恢复多少，圈肉松弛得甚至能吞下第二根阴茎。

　　“我想我不久后就能和'papi'一起操你。”阿森西奥把奶水渡进拉莫斯嘴里。他又被操得潮吹，长凳上一片滑腻。

　　“闭嘴男孩……闭嘴”拉莫斯浑身颤抖得闭上双眼，他得提防自己放荡的嘴巴，别给年轻人泄密。因为缺少一份正式的婚约，孩子的父姓说不定永远都叫不出口。

　　操进来吧，他空虚的子宫向男孩儿的性器低语，汁液包裹着欲浪前进，刚腾空不久的腔体再次渴求新生命的注入。

　　“你想让我在里面成结么妈咪？”阿森西奥轻柔得撕咬他的脖颈，距离临界还剩拉莫斯的几下收缩。他故意同男人深长的接吻，消灭他所有反驳的机会。这份强制占有带来的快乐来的太迟，阿森西奥将所有的妒火冲刷进生殖腔，再用胀大的肉结牢牢锁紧。

　　拉莫斯无法拒绝，他寂寞的内穴甚至为这份标记欢呼雀跃。他只敢在男孩压着他额角，咬上后颈皮克留下的标记时哭着求饶。一切都太晚了，他还要为此承担一半多的责任。

　　阿森西奥毛茸茸的头顶埋进他胸口，手掌安抚性得拂动他的腰臀，再搭上拉莫斯平坦的小腹。

　　“给我生个孩子吧妈咪。”男孩抬头望进他眼底，笑容明亮又刺目。


End file.
